


No You

by LayWright



Category: Pink Floyd The Wall (1982)
Genre: Anal Sex, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 20:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17050133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayWright/pseuds/LayWright
Summary: There was a bit of a slip up during a heated moment.





	No You

They were so close.

The two were practically out of breath at this point. Fitz was pinning Mac to the bed thrusting into him. His hips were already stuttering due to how close he was getting.

Mac let out a curse in German as he saw stars from Fitz hitting the right spot several times. Fitz didn't understand what he said, but took it as a good thing.

Fitz grinned down at him. "Oooh I  _love_ it when you're loud like that. Don't hold back, darling. Let it all out." Fitz said in a low voice. Mac just swore some more in German as a response. Fitz chuckled, "How close are you?"

"S..." Mac took a deep, shaky breath and stuttered out, "Sehr nah..."

Fitz raised an eyebrow. "English, love."

Mac tried to concentrate on his words but Fitz being Literally Inside Him wasn't helping at all. "So nah, so nah, so nah-" He said repeated, tilting his head back and shutting his eyes.

He assumed Mac was shouting that he was really close.

Fitz decided to put the icing on the cake. "You are absolutely gorgeous, do you know that? You are doing so fucking great. Look at you... Taking this so well. Mac, darling, you are absolutely stunning-"

"N-No..." Mac managed. "No you."

Fitz stopped mid thrust and stared at him in silence.

Then he burst out laughing, lowering his head as he did. Mac thought about what he said and started laughing alongside him. The two almost forgot what they were even doing for a second.

"No you?? God that's such a fucking funny response to being complimented during a shag, isn't it?" Fitz laughed and wiped a tear from his eye. "That's absolutely golden, Mac."

Mac lifted his head slightly to look at Fitz. "Yes, it really is." He replied.

After collecting themselves, Fitz looked at Mac and shifted a bit. "Yeah... Uh... I kinda lost my drive. Sorry."

"It's fine, I lost mine too." Mac said in response, and Fitz let out a sigh of relief.

"Glad I'm not alone then. At least we got a good laugh out of it though." Fitz said and pulled out, crawling up next to Mac. "And you still did very good, by the way."

Mac turned towards him and said without missing a beat. "No you."

Fitz laughed again. "Oh shut up." He said and grabbed the blanket before pulling it over them. After that, he wrapped his arms around Mac when he lied down. "We go great together, don't we?"

Mac buried his face into Fitz's neck. "I think we do."

"Groovy." Fitz chuckled. Then he yawned, pulling Mac closer. "I'm gonna take a small nap. You alright with that?"

The yawn was contagious and Mac found himself doing that too. "I'll nap too."

"Rest well then. I love you."

Mac closed his eyes, appreciating the warmth coming from his partner. "I love you too."


End file.
